


MASK

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цубаса работает на якудза, и нынешнее задание кажется простым: найти сумку, украсть сумку, уложиться в два дня. Появление Такизавы не вписывалось в план - и сюрприз оказался опаснее, чем Цубаса ожидал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MASK

_I'm not a man of too many faces,  
The mask I wear is one._

***  
Подобрали они его, как он и рассчитывал, к вечеру второго дня возле огромной сосны. Он собирался притвориться раненым или больным, но притворяться не пришлось - почти сразу после того, как он ушел с главной дороги, то есть вчера ночью, на него напали два придурка, от которых он отделался ценой ножевых порезов на правой ноге и правой руке.

Кое-как он до дерева дошел, конечно, тяжелой кучей свалился там и принялся ждать.

Удача ему не изменила - а он, было, начал опасаться, - они подъехали.

Он криво ухмыльнулся, когда понял, что подъезжают, и тут же стер с лица всякое подобие улыбки. Потер глаза кулаком, пока машина, шурша шинами по придорожью, разворачивалась и останавливалась. Из нее вышло двое.

\- О, - сказал один из них. - Здесь человек. Развелось их в последнее время.

\- По-моему, он болен. - Второй подошел поближе, всматриваясь в темную одежду. - И кровью пахнет... Эй, парень, ты жив? Как тебя зовут?

\- Цубаса, - сказал он и отключился.

***

Когда Цубаса очнулся, первым, что он увидел, было лицо. Симпатичное, круглое, обрамленное встрепанными, неровно обстриженными волосами.

\- Коичи, он жив, - сказал обладатель лица, отвернувшись.

Цубаса застонал и уронил голову на землю.

\- С трудом, - попытался пошутить он, обнаружил тут же, что у него пересохло в горле, и закашлялся.

\- Вижу. - Коичи подошел к нему, приподнял его голову, давая отпить воды из пластикового горлышка бутылки. - Мы тебя перевязали, и в следующий раз не отходи от дороги далеко. Воры?

Цубаса поморщился.

\- Местные.

Коичи хмыкнул. Внезапно Цубаса подумал, что он был бы похож на девушку, если бы кожа была бледнее и нежнее.  
\- Хороший мне оставили автограф. - Он кивнул на ногу.

Коичи кивнул и повернулся к своему спутнику.

\- Это Цуеши, - махнул он рукой в его сторону. - Я Домото Коичи.

\- Домото Цуеши, - представился второй. - Мы не братья.

Цубаса кивнул немного нетерпеливо - это он и так знал, к тому же, их имена ему были не нужны. Он покосился на сумку, закинутую на плечо Цуеши - то, что ему нужно, вероятно, находилось там, больше вроде бы негде.

\- А это вон там - еще один горе-путешественник. Ему с нами по дороге, ну, и нам не помешает защита, - продолжил тем временем Коичи. Цубаса резко встрепенулся, зашипев от боли в предплечье, и оглянулся. Мужчина, о котором говорил Коичи, сидел чуть позади, прямо на земле, оперевшись о тонкий ствол молодого дерева гинкго и согнув ноги в коленях. Цубаса прищурился - он не слишком хорошо видел - стараясь разглядеть его, но было еще темно, едва-едва рассвет, а мужчина к тому же наклонил голову, спрятав лицо за челкой.

\- Эй, Такки, - позвал Коичи, - иди сюда, он не кусается. Это Такки, - сказал он.

\- Не зови меня так, - вяло пробормотал тот, подходя и отряхивая темные джинсы. Цубаса поднял взгляд, собираясь поздороваться, и замер.

\- Ох, - сказал он глупо, - я думал, вы старше...

\- Такизава Хидеаки, - сказал парень – совсем еще молодой парень, возраста Цубасы, может, чуть старше на вид, с короткими волосами цвета мокрого песка и красивым благородным лицом. В данный момент не менее красивые губы кривились, как от неприязни.

\- Имай Цубаса.

\- Не обращай внимания, он всегда такой веселый, - бросил Коичи. - Цуеши, как там? Можем идти?  
Тот пожал плечами, кивнул.

\- Можно. У нас еще весь день, чтобы добраться до отеля. Если мы все-таки найдем в этой глуши отель.

\- Отлично, в машине ночевать надоело. - Коичи нарочито медленно потянулся. - Спина болит.

\- Ага. Я тебе верю, - сухо ответил Цуеши, покрепче перехватывая сумку на плече.

Почти в панике Цубаса подумал, что все провалилось, и попытался сообразить, что делать, когда Такизава кивнул на него, сказав равнодушно:

\- А этот?

Все трое уставились на него, и Цубаса попытался выглядеть как можно более несчастным. Не то, чтобы у него хорошо получалось играть, но что-то он мог. И он не знал, из-за его игры ли, а может, обоим Домото и Такизаве было все равно, но они послушно подождали, пока Цубаса поднимется и похромает вперед, за ними.

***

Его позвали, когда стало ясно, что Юкио не приедет.

Босс поспешно затушил сигарету, когда Цубаса вошел, остановившись на пороге.

\- Заходи, - Босс кивнул на глубокое кресло. - Садись.

\- А что с Юкио? - осторожно спросил Цубаса. Он не знал всех подробностей дела, но слухи разной степени ужасности ходили уже пару недель, и ясно было, что все достаточно серьезно - уже трое парней из его группы не вернулись с заданий. Цубаса очень надеялся, что они были живы.

Босс передернул плечами.

\- Не будет, - коротко сказал он. - Я тебе это дело поручаю только потому, что ты вор. - Он подался вперед, облокотившись о ручку кресла и глядя Цубасе прямо в глаза. - Мне нужен вор на это дело. Не задающий лишних вопросов.

Цубаса кивнул и пообещал себе вообще никаких вопросов не задавать.

Босс достал из пачки новую сигарету, попутно предложив и Цубасе - тот отказался, мотнув головой, не стоило попадать в долги на мелочах - и бросил на стол пачку бумаг. Перевернул одну из тонких папок и постучал по ней пальцем, выдыхая дым.

В папке оказались фотографии, прикрепленные к тонким листам.

\- Домото, - сказал Босс, поморщившись. Цубаса глянул на него недоуменно и перевел взгляд на фотографию. Она была довольно нечеткой, но поймала двоих молодых мужчин, сидящих в кафе. Один из них, в огромных дымчато-серых очках, озирался по сторонам; второй спокойно что-то пил, читая газету.

Босс бросил на стол еще несколько фотографий.

\- Домото Коичи, Домото Цуеши. Не братья. Фрилансеры. Курьеры. Обычно работают международно, но, - Босс пожал плечами, - в этот раз согласились на внутрияпонскую работу.

\- Наши? - спросил Цубаса, вглядываясь в очередную фотографию. Домото, которого Босс назвал Коичи, похоже, очки не снимал никогда.

\- Нет. В этом и проблема. - Цубаса поднял голову. - Юкио выяснил, что нужную нам... - Босс поколебался, - вещь будут доставлять Домото. Можешь догадаться, куда и зачем? - дождавшись кивка, он продолжил: - Мне нужно, чтобы к Китагаве она не попала. Твоя задача?

\- Украсть ее?

\- Не только, - Босс покачал головой и несколько раз ударил окурком по стеклянному дну пепельницы. - Юкио успел сбежать. Я не знаю... - он нахмурился, - он должен уже быть здесь. Домото будут ждать его, чтобы привезти к Китагаве вместе с... нужным нам, но, боюсь, его роль придется сыграть тебе.

\- Они же знают, как он выглядит, - сказал Цубаса, напрягаясь в кресле. Спина заныла. Босс покачал головой.

\- Нет, не знают. Схема проста, Имай-кун. Они будут ждать нашего человека, и они его получат... но не будут знать, что мы в курсе их планов. Позвонишь мне, когда выберешься, и я пришлю парней забрать тебя. Пару ночей сможешь скрываться? - Цубаса неуверенно кивнул. - Отлично. Перехитри их. Если нет...

Цубаса попытался расслабиться, но вышло не очень.

\- Конечно, - сказал он. Кашлянул и повторил: - Конечно. Будет сделано. Как выглядит нужная вещь?

\- Папка. - Босс, наоборот, сейчас просто излучал радушие и дружелюбие. - Черная непрозрачная папка, скорее всего, на замке. Если хочешь, загляни туда, - он рассмеялся, - на свой страх и риск, разумеется. - Цубаса быстро и фальшиво улыбнулся. - В сроках я тебя не ограничиваю, но постарайся не затягивать, доставать тебя от Китагавы я не собираюсь.

На этом разговор был окончен, видимо - Босс затушил последнюю сигарету и встал, чтобы открыть окно.

Цубаса глянул на тяжелую фигуру у окна и на секунду представил себе, как падает вниз: разбитое стекло, летящее во все стороны, страшное чувство полета.

Он повернулся, чтобы выйти из кабинета.

\- Поосторожней с Домото, - бросил ему вдогонку Босс. Цубаса замер у открытой двери. Потом шагнул через порог и аккуратно закрыл ее за собой.

***

Цубаса еще раз украдкой покосился на Такизаву и нахмурился. Неожиданности подобного рода ему не нравились. Зачем курьерам, работающим на одну из крупнейших якудза-корпораций Японии, подбирать народ, путешествующий автостопом? Да и чемодана у Такизавы не было. Подозрительно, а главное - непонятно. Может, подумали, что он и есть "Юкио"? А зачем тогда взяли Цубасу?..

Он вздохнул и помотал головой. Которая тут же закружилась.

\- Долго еще, Домото-сан? - спросил он.

\- Я же сказал, по имени, - ответил Цуеши, не отрывая глаз от дороги.

\- Да мне все равно, кто ответит, - отозвался Цубаса. Коичи рассмеялся.

\- Молодец парень, - сказал он одобрительно. - Все равно давай лучше по имени. Цуеши привык.

Коичи уже успел нацепить солнечные очки, те же огромные дымчатые, которые Цубаса видел на фотографиях, и спокойно смотрел в окно, не пытаясь завязать разговор. Такизава мрачно уткнулся в газету и, кажется, ничего вокруг не замечал. Цубаса глянул на сумку рядом с собой. Хорошо бы схватить ее сейчас и смыться. Ни тот, ни другой Домото не казались ему такими уж опасными... Впрочем, он вздохнул, даже Китагава на вид опасным не был.

Правда, только на вид.

Порезы, перевязанные одной из его рубашек (у него-то как раз была небольшая сумка, для большей достоверности) отчаянно ныли. Обезболивающего Цубаса с собой не брал, и выпивки не брал, приходилось терпеть. Сидеть было, мягко говоря, неудобно, хотелось лечь. Он посильнее прижал к глазам ладони и прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы отвлечься. Стало больно в нескольких местах сразу, а не легче, как обещали голливудские фильмы. Он устало усмехнулся. Сбоку зашуршало, и ему на колени упал клочок бумаги. Цубаса несколько раз моргнул.

\- Глотай, - сказал Такизава.

\- Что это?

\- Глотай.

Цубаса повертел таблетку в руках. Наркота, что ли?..

\- Фармацевт, ха, - пробормотал кто-то из Домото, но он не обратил внимания.

\- Запить не будет? - сказал он, вздохнув. Такизава быстро вскинул плечи - явное "нет". Кое-как Цубаса протолкнул таблетку в сухое горло, рефлекторно сократившееся, и заставил себя сглотнуть. На языке остался горький привкус.

Потом они ехали молча; а совсем потом Цубасе стало легче, и он глотнул воздуха, обнаруживая, как заныли челюсти - он и не заметил, когда успел так их сжать.

\- Лучше? - спросил Такизава. Цубаса глянул на него с благодарностью.

\- Лучше. Спасибо. - Такизава снова пожал плечами. Цубаса вдохнул поглубже и решил наконец заняться делом. - Куда едете-то? - поинтересовался он.

\- А путешествуем, - легко ответил ему Коичи.

Гад.

\- А если мне с вами не по пути? - Цубаса улыбнулся.

\- Тебе разве не по пути? - Коичи развернулся к нему, глядя поверх очков. Взгляд у него был спокойный, и Цубаса подумал, что, может, они и правда думали, что "Юкио" был Такизава.

Может, нет. Может, Коичи просто актером был неплохим.

Цубаса взъерошил волосы.

\- Черт знает, я же не в курсе, где мы, - сказал он. Коичи хлопнул рукой по спинке соседнего сиденья, рассмеявшись.

\- Верно, - одобрительно сказал он. - Цуеши. Мы где?

\- По дороге едем. - Цуеши достал из бардачка карту и бросил на заднее сиденье. - Тебе с нами по пути как минимум до ближайшего отеля, если не хочешь брести три часа по пустому шоссе в одиночку.

\- Да я не против. - Цубаса развернул карту, пытаясь сообразить в ней хоть что-нибудь. - Я интересуюсь. Скучно же просто так ехать.

\- Хмм, - сказал Цуеши.

Очень информативно, саркастично подумал Цубаса.

\- Развернутый ответ. - Цубаса удивленно повернулся к Такизаве, который потянул за конец карты, забирая ее себе. - Шоссе-то хоть какое? Так мы этот отель и проедем. Вообще Коичи-сан прав, в машине спать не хочется, а его, - он кивнул на Цубасу, - надо к врачу отвезти. Да хотя бы порезы промыть.

Цуеши кивнул и прибавил скорости.

\- А ты? - Цубаса повернулся к Такизаве.

\- Что я?

\- Куда едешь?

Такизава смерил его странным взглядом.

\- Автостопом по Японии катаюсь.

"Без вещей?" - хотел было спросить Цубаса, но промолчал. Мало ли еще болеутоляющее понадобится, да и злить непонятно кого не стоило.

Ему самому никто никаких вопросов не задал, и он откинулся на спинку сиденья, поерзав немного, и закрыл глаза, твердо намереваясь подремать.

***

Проснулся Цубаса от толчка в плечо.

\- Приехали, - сказал Такизава, заглядывая в машину с заброшенной на плечо цубасиной сумкой и еще какой-то, большой темно-серой – у него, видимо, все-таки были вещи. Цубаса сонно потянулся - он успел сползти почти на пол, - оглянулся. В машине никого не было, только Такизава стоял у двери.

\- А где все? - спросил Цубаса. Получилось хрипло. Он облизнулся. Порезы болели с новой силой.

\- Регистрироваться пошли. Погоди вылезать. - Такизава протянул руку, останавливая его. - Все равно ждем, пока придут за машин... а, вон они.

Цубаса все-таки встал, выбираясь из машины. Опираться на ногу было почти невозможно, да еще ужасно хотелось спать. Чувствовал он себя совсем паршиво. Подошедший Цуеши посмотрел на него обеспокоенно.

\- Мы с тобой в одном номере, - сказал он. - Заодно разберемся с этим, - он неопределенно махнул на Цубасу. - Пошли. Такки, погоди секунду, Коичи расплатится и вернется.

Тот кивнул; Цубаса похромал следом за Цуеши, не оборачиваясь.

\- Сколько я вам должен? - тихо спросил он. Цуеши пожал плечами.

\- В зависимости от того, сколько мы тут пробудем. В этом городке даже автозаправку найти будет сложновато... А бензина прямиком до Токио нам не хватит.

\- В Токио, значит, - пробормотал Цубаса. Сразу в головной офис? Это пара дней пути, вряд ли он успеет что-то за такой короткий промежуток времени...

\- Нет, сначала еще в пару мест заедем. - Цуеши остановился возле лифта, нажимая на кнопку. - Нам по работе. Хочешь, поехали с нами? За провоз платы не возьму, - усмехнулся он.

Цубаса зевнул, и его ответ превратился в нечто нечленораздельное. Лифт дзынькнул и открыл двери, приглашая их внутрь. Цуеши глянул на карточку, нахмурившись.

\- Два-шесть-один... Второй этаж. - Двери закрылись. - Подумай. Мы не против попутчиков.

Пока Цубаса был настолько сонным, легко было забыть, что именно ему нужно. Он задержал на мгновение взгляд на сумке, которую Цуеши снова перекинул через плечо. Успеть украсть ее из номера? Успеет или нет?..

Он зевнул еще раз, прикрыв рот ладонью. Лифт остановился и опять дзынькнул.

\- В ванную. - Цуеши бросил сумку на одну из кроватей, закрывая дверь и засовывая в карман ключ, который Цубаса проводил мрачным взглядом, прежде чем разуться и дойти до ванной. - Будет больно.

Цубаса кивнул и зажал в зубах полотенце, чтобы ничего себе не прикусить. Цуеши начал резкими рваными движениями промывать порезы на его ноге, которые закровоточили снова; Цубаса дернулся, но тут же застыл, зажмурившись.

\- Что, никогда не резали? - Цуеши бросил пятнистое теперь полотенце в раковину и огляделся, открывая единственный шкафчик. Вопреки цубасиным ожиданиям, там оказался бинт. Он почувствовал абсурдное радостное облегчение от того, что не нужно будет опять портить дорогую одежду. - Ну вот, - сказал Цуеши, когда закончил. - Руку теперь. Хотя бы заражение ты не получишь. Шрамы останутся, наверное...

На шрамы Цубаса был согласен. Он вообще сейчас был согласен на многое в обмен на возможность добраться до кровати.

Когда он свалился прямиком на одеяло - благо, еще в ванной он стянул и джинсы, и рубашку - электронные часы на столе показывали половину третьего.

***

\- Завтракаем внизу, - сказал Цуеши, выглядывая из ванной и махнув Цубасе в знак приветствия. Цубаса зевнул, пытаясь проснуться.

\- Сколько времени? – невнятно спросил он. Ему никто не ответил; наверное, надо было крикнуть громче.

Он смутно помнил, как они доехали до отеля, как Цуеши промывал его порезы – схватившись автоматически за руку, Цубаса убедился, что это ему не приснилось. И нога, и рука саднили.

Он вздохнул, выбираясь из кровати и нашаривая в изголовье одежду. Вчерашняя рубашка насквозь пропахла потом – Цубаса поморщился и в одних джинсах дошлепал до ванной, за своей сумкой, которую вчера тут и оставил. Заодно почистил зубы, бриться не стал, только натянул темную майку и еще рубашку сверху.

Когда он вышел, в комнате Цуеши уже не было. Цубаса огляделся, заглянув даже под кровати, но вожделенной сумки не нашел. Ну, что ж, никто не обещал, что будет легко.

Вздохнув, он вышел, захлопывая за собой дверь.

«Внизу» оказалось баром при отеле, где средненького качества меню предлагало не только выпивку, но и завтраки посетителям. Цубаса отыскал взглядом своих попутчиков и присоединился к ним, сев напротив Такизавы.

\- Цубаса, - кивнул ему Коичи, - есть будешь? – не дожидаясь ответа, он поставил перед Цубасой пару тостов и кофе.

\- Ну что, решил? – спросил Цуеши. Цубаса кивнул.

\- Мне нужна работа. - Он пожал плечами, откусывая от тоста. - Может, найду по дороге.

\- Поработай с нами, - предложил Коичи. Он порылся в карманах и выудил свои очки, хотя зал особым освещением не блистал. – Платить много не сможем, но зато у нас всегда весело. На это задание, по крайней мере, нам нужен человек.

\- Задание?

\- Нужно забрать кое-что у человека и отвезти в Токио, - объяснил Цуеши. – Мы работаем курьерами – возим всякое по Японии. Тут вещь… деликатная, мало ли что. Мы и Такки потому взяли, но лишние глаза и уши никогда не помешают.

Он замолчал и переключился на старый телевизор, вещавший что-то новостное. Цубаса огляделся.

Коичи смотрел на него, прищурившись, как будто все знал и только ждал, когда же Цубаса ляпнет что-нибудь неподходящее. Цубаса тряхнул головой – всего лишь сутки, а конспирация уже начинала давить ему на нервы. Вот поэтому он и был вором, а не претендовал на ранг повыше.

\- Я с вами, - прервал он Цуеши, который бурчал что-то про погоду. - Честно говоря, лишние деньги не помешают. - Цубаса пожал плечами. Слава богу, из-за этого фарса не приходилось хотя бы придумывать причину, по которой он хотел бы ехать с Домото. А им – почему они дали работу первому встречному. Очень мило.

Ладно. Он мысленно вздохнул. Главное, суметь притворяться еще хоть несколько дней. Потом, как только сумка с папкой будет в его руках...

\- Отлично, - сказал Коичи медленно. Цубаса встрепенулся.

После завтрака выяснилось, что первая их остановка - Нара, до которой было два дня пути. В отеле Такизава спросил, где ближайшая заправка, и, когда они уселись в машину, начал чертить на карте самый короткий путь до города. Цубаса закрыл глаза и откинулся на сиденье.

\- Надо домой заехать, - сказал Цуеши, когда его почти уже убаюкало ровное движение. Коичи ответил ему что-то негромко; под звук их голосов Цубаса заснул.

***

Они съехали с шоссе, и от этого Цубаса проснулся.

В машине был только он один – он открыл дверь машины, выбираясь, и огляделся. Неподалеку была круглосуточная забегаловка из тех, в которых хорошо было промышлять, еще до якудза, как раз из-за количества машин на стоянке. Наверное, Домото и Такизава пошли туда.

Цубаса помедлил и забрался обратно. Лишний раз проводить время с Коичи он не хотел, ему все казалось, что тот все знает.

\- Вот так и становятся параноиками, - пробормотал он под нос, мечтательно глядя на руль.

Стоп. Его взгляд зацепился за ремень так необходимой ему сумки, брошенной небрежно на сиденье. Цубаса быстро выглянул в окно – никто не шел по пустой стоянке. Он закусил губу, споря с самим собой. Хватит ли времени убежать достаточно далеко, прежде чем Домото заметят пропажу? Сумеет ли он спрятаться на те пару дней, которые парни будут его искать?

Но другого шанса могло и не представиться.

В конце концов, быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать, Цубаса перегнулся через спинку и потянул сумку к себе.  
Когда его схватили за руку и резко развернули, у него зашумело в ушах от страха и беспомощной злости на себя самого. Это же надо так сплоховать…

Такизава смотрел на него холодно, прищурившись так сильно, что глаз почти не было видно. Цубаса слабо попробовал дернуться, но Такизава только сжал пальцы еще крепче.

\- Больно, - сказал Цубаса – больше инстинктивно, чем надеясь на ответ.

\- Потерпишь, - ответил Такизава, и наклонился. Цубаса, как завороженный, смотрел на его губы, пока они почти не прикоснулись к его щеке и коситься не стало больно. – Мне не нравится, когда кто-то пытается украсть вещи моих работодателей. - Он шептал мягко, почти нежно, но Цубасе все равно стало страшно. – Коичи и Цуеши почему-то решили взять тебя с нами, но еще одна такая выходка – и ты узнаешь, за что они мне платят. - Такизава отстранился и спросил, как спрашивал бы про погоду:

\- Зачем ты хотел стянуть старую сумку?

\- Я… не знаю, - ответил Цубаса ошарашенно и вспыхнул в ответ на вежливо приподнятые брови Такизавы. – Я раньше был вором, а теперь… завязал.

Он мысленно поздравил себя с гениальным таймингом. Как раз время, чтобы начать обмениваться жизненными историями. Да еще и подкорректированными. На мгновение Цубаса пожалел, что рядом нет Юкио, вот уж кто умел вдохновенно лгать на лету. Цубаса хорошо умел прятаться.

\- Я… - он растерянно замолчал, не зная, что сказать еще. – Чем больше я открываю рот, тем больше вляпываюсь, - пробурчал он.

К его удивлению, Такизава коротко рассмеялся, покачал головой и сел в машину, забросив сумку обратно на водительское сиденье. Потом повернулся к Цубасе и ткнул в него пальцем.

\- Больше никаких выходок. Второй раз я никаких объяснений не приму. Ясно?

Цубаса закивал. Еще как ясно – теперь придется опасаться не только Домото, но и Такизаву, и еще неизвестно, кого больше.

Чертов Юкио.

Цубаса со вздохом откинулся назад и ушибся затылком.

Чертово все, раздраженно подумал он.

\- Долго еще до Нары?

\- Нет, - ответил Такизава и замолчал.

Когда пришли оба Домото и они снова вырулили на шоссе, Цубаса был погружен в раздумья. Даже втереться в доверие было не выходом – Домото, судя по всему, все же считали его "Юкио", поэтому просто так одного с ценным грузом не оставят; видимо, сегодняшний случай был случайностью.

Которой он даже не смог удачно воспользоваться. Цубаса глянул на запястье – красные пятна, отпечатки, оставшиеся от пальцев Такизавы, начинали синеть по краям. Цубаса осторожно ткнул пальцем в один и поморщился от боли.

В Нару они прибыли ближе к ночи. Цуеши уверенно вел по узким переулкам, пока, наконец, не велел всем выйти. Еще немного они прошли пешком, минут десять, а потом вышли к третьесортному бару - судя по вывеске с перегоревшей неоновой подсветкой. Изредка мигала буква "Р" в его названии. Цуеши оставил Цубасу на лестнице сразу за дверью.

\- Постой тут, - сказал он. - Последи, чтобы никто не вошел, всех поворачивай назад.

\- Как?

\- Ну, - Цуеши повел плечами. - Скажи, что проверка или трубы прорвало. Соври что-нибудь.

Отлично. Опять? Цубаса кивнул и прислонился к изрисованной граффити стене, наблюдая за Такизавой, Коичи и Цуеши, пока они не скрылись за дверью внизу лестницы.

Он вздрогнул, когда его телефон зазвонил. Он быстро нажал на кнопку заглушения вызова. Номер был незнакомый, но Цубаса все равно взял трубку.

\- Имай, - глухо сказал он, ожидая услышать голос Босса. Но сквозь помехи и треск до него донесся голос Юкио.

\- Цубаса? - его было почти не слышно; Цубаса напрягся, пытаясь разобрать слова.

\- Ты жив? Где ты? Почему ты не связался с Боссом? - зашипел он, оглядываясь то на дверь внизу, то на входную.

\- В поряд... про Босса, ты сейчас с Дом...

Цубаса закивал и опомнился.

\- Меня послали вместо тебя. - Снизу донесся глухой резкий звук, как будто открыли бутылку шампанского, а затем - топот. Цубаса вздрогнул.

\- Цу, будь осторожнее с... - голос Юкио дрогнул и прервался шипением. Цубаса закусил губу.

\- Юкио? Юкио? - громче спросил он, и едва не подпрыгнул, когда его второй раз за сутки схватили - на этот раз за плечо.

\- Быстрее, - коротко бросил Коичи - это оказался он - и потянул Цубасу за собой. Следом за ними выбежали все остальные и сломя голову бросились к машине. Цубаса сжимал так и не выключенный телефон в руке и абсолютно не понимал, что происходит, но на бегу спрашивать явно смысла не было. Он не заметил, что Такизава отстал, пока не сел в машину. Сердце учащенно билось, он тяжело дышал, хотя пробежали они совсем немного.

\- Что? - выдавил он, пытаясь перевести дыхание и одновременно высматривая Такизаву в окно. Наконец, тот показался, и Коичи бросил:

\- Цуеши, заводи.

Цуеши не особенно заботился о правилах дорожного движения и вез их не тем путем, которым они приехали.

\- Успел? - мрачно спросил Коичи, уставившись в упор на Такизаву. Тот кивнул, сжав губы и глядя прямо перед собой. Цубаса переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Да что случилось-то? - не выдержав, спросил он.

\- Небольшие сложности, - коротко ответил Цуеши.

\- Небольшие! - фыркнул Коичи и, наконец, расслабился, усаживаясь поудобнее. - В этой было всего два метра роста.

\- Вы забрали что хотели?

\- Не совсем. - Коичи пожал плечами. - Человек, который должен был отдать нам товар, мертв. Мы еще вовремя ноги унесли. Море веселья.

Цубаса прикусил губу, не зная, как реагировать.

\- Теперь понимаешь, зачем нам помощники? Работа нервная. - Коичи ухмыльнулся, став похож на хулигана-старшеклассника. Такизава рядом с Цубасой раздраженно выдохнул, но тоже улыбнулся. Даже у Цуеши в зеркале уголок губ поднялся вверх.

\- Кто-нибудь хочет рамен? - поинтересовался он.

***

Цубаса снова поймал себя на том, что неотрывно смотрит на Такизаву, и отвернулся. В последние два дня это становилось проблемой. Такизава, с трехдневной щетиной и мешками под глазами от недосыпа, все равно излучал сексуальность. А у Цубасы давно никого не было - дело было в этом, разумеется. Стоит ему добраться до начавшей сниться ему сумки, он сможет подцепить кого угодно - как только вернется к Боссу.

Хотя, и в этом он не хотел признаваться даже самому себе, возвращаться он не так уж и хотел. Впервые за долгое время никто не следил за ним и не заставлял выполнять мелкие поручения разной степени паршивости. Они вчетвером уже несколько дней колесили по окрестностям Кансая, выполняя обычную курьерскую работу. Ничего подозрительного Цубаса не заметил; то есть, конечно, сами товары, которые перевозили якудза-курьеры, были не детскими игрушками, но кроме этого...

Коичи, Цуеши и даже Такизава стали относиться к нему куда теплее; так Цубасе казалось. Коичи уже не пытался просверлить его взглядом из-под солнцезащитных очков.

Цубаса отошел от костра подальше в лес. Последние сутки они провели возле Исэ, забравшись далеко за пределы города. Из-за бесконечного потока туристов смешаться с толпой в городе было легко, но оба Домото были резко против отелей. Возможно, из-за машины – с самой Нары Цуеши не менял номеров. Коичи регулярно уходил и с каждым разом возвращался все более недовольным.

Цубаса повел плечами, прохлада, казалось, оседала на них, заставляя его дрожать.

К тому же от постоянных ночевок в машине у него начала болеть спина.

\- Чувствую себя стариком, - пробормотал он.

\- Не говори, - согласился Такизава, появившись из-за его спины. - Если мы простоим тут дольше, я сойду с ума.

\- Коичи молчит? - осторожно спросил Цубаса; он усвоил, что правило "не задавай вопросов" работало в случае с топ-курьерами якудза ничуть не хуже, чем с Боссом.

Такизава пожал плечами. Кивнул. Какое-то время они стояли в тишине, пока Такизава не сказал:

\- Я смотрю, ты еще с нами?

Цубаса замешкался, удивившись. Такизава смотрел на него серьезно, наклонив голову к плечу.

\- Хорошее зрение, - наконец, сказал Цубаса. Такизава улыбнулся.

\- Не жалуюсь. Но не ради же неизвестной работы ты остался? - Улыбка потихоньку сползла с его лица, и он нахмурился. - Больше никаких... импульсов?

Цубаса дернул головой.

\- Я вначале хотел своровать эту сумку, - признался он, посмотрев по сторонам. Опустил взгляд вниз. Было уже почти ничего не видно; он с трудом различил носки своих кроссовок. - Теперь уже не хочу.

\- Хорошо, - только и сказал Такизава, прислонившись к тому же дереву, у которого стоял Цубаса. Его плечо касалось цубасиного. От этого было теплее, и Цубаса придвинулся на сантиметр ближе. Такизава не отстранился.

\- Интересный ты парень, - задумчиво сказал он. - Я еще в первый раз подумал, что ты соврешь. У тебя такое лицо было. - По голосу Цубаса понял, что он ухмыляется, и, насколько мог, пихнул плечом. Такизава рассмеялся. – Глаза, как у оленя. Большие и испуганные.

\- Я боялся, что ты мне руку сломаешь, - пробурчал Цубаса. Такизава извиняться не стал, но еще несколько минут они стояли в молчании, пока их не окрикнул вернувшийся из очередного рейда Коичи. Цубаса махнул Такизаве рукой, и тот ушел. Цубаса проводил его взглядом, стараясь не опускаться ниже плеч.

Определенно, проблема.

Мобильник завибрировал - после звонка Юкио Цубаса предусмотрительно поставил его на беззвучный режим.

\- Алло? - негромко и нервно спросил он, прижимая трубку к уху так, что стало больно.

\- Имай-кун.

Вот этого голоса он точно не ожидал. А стоило бы; Цубаса отошел подальше на всякий случай.

\- Как продвигается дело? - непринужденно поинтересовался Босс.

\- Потихоньку.

\- У тебя была целая неделя.

\- Я помню. - Цубаса запустил ладонь в волосы, ероша их. - Тут... непредвиденные обстоятельства.

Босс помолчал.

\- Главное, помни, что твой максимум - до прибытия в Токио. Если люди Китагавы вас заметят - я тебя не вытащу. Ты же не хочешь разделить судьбу Юкио?

\- А что с ним? - выпалил Цубаса и похолодел. Если Юкио решил сбежать под шумок, а он сейчас его выдаст... Босс, кажется, ничего не заметил.

\- Скорее всего, Китагава его нашел. Или нашел кто-то из других наших конкурентов. В любом случае, не думаю, что мы еще его увидим. - Босс глубоко вдохнул - затянулся, наверное, - и выдохнул в трубку. В ухо Цубасе неприятно зашипело. - В Осаке тебя будут ждать.

Цубаса спрятал телефон обратно во внутренний карман ветровки. В Осаке. Босс знал, куда они направлялись. Выходит, их пасли всю дорогу, или хотя бы часть ее.

Значит, сбежать было невозможно. Цубаса покосился на окружающие их деревья. Паранойю он себе, определенно, уже заработал.

Он раздраженно пнул землю и направился к костру.

Цуеши помахал в знак приветствия. Откуда-то он успел достать гитару и негромко наигрывал что-то старое.  
\- Всегда хотел научиться, - с ностальгией заметил Цубаса. Когда он еще учился в школе... впрочем, что теперь вспоминать; он замолчал и смотрел, как Цуеши перебирает струны.

\- Спой что-нибудь, что ли, - попросил внезапно Коичи. Цубаса повернулся - закрыв глаза, он полулежал на сумке Такизавы, сваленной на сумку Цубасы.

Цуеши не ответил, но постепенно перебирание струн приобрело ритм, и он замурлыкал что-то со странными словами про метро и клубничный йогурт.

Цубаса посмотрел на Такизаву и поймал его прямой взгляд; Цубаса отвернулся, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам. И члену.

Он сдвинулся так, чтобы вес приходился на левую сторону.

Ну, совсем отлично.

***

Цуеши натянул шапку поглубже на лоб, и привычным жестом сделал то же самое с шапкой на Коичи. Тот не обратил внимания, наклоняясь.

\- Четыре взрослых, пожалуйста, - попросил он вежливо, получив на руки четыре маленьких прямоугольных билета.  
Цубаса все еще не верил своим глазам. На въезде в город, когда он сказал, что никогда не был в Осаке, Домото оживились, и Цуеши пообещал сводить его в аквапарк. Цубаса, разумеется, и не подумал принять его обещание всерьез.

Видимо, зря; он вертел свой билет в руках, пока они ждали лифта на восьмой этаж, и в предвкушении оглядывался вокруг.

\- Цубаса! - он обернулся на оклик и был встречен огромным конусом мороженого. Свой Такизава держал в другой руке. - Держи.

\- Спасибо. - Цубаса осторожно забрал мороженое, изучая Такизаву. Тот порозовел и вздернул подбородок.

\- Что?

Цубаса не смог удержаться от ухмылки, как ни старался.

\- Мороженое?

\- Что не так с мороженым, - пробурчал Такизава, дотошно изучая медленно сменяющие друг друга цифры на табло лифта.

\- Скажи, - начал Цубаса. - Сколько ты их упрашивал съездить в аквариум?

А, он попал в яблочко - Такизава покраснел еще больше, и ткнул в него мороженым, едва не потеряв верхний шарик.

\- Там акула! - выпалил он, став враз похожим на мальчишку. – Четырехметровая.

\- Белая, - подтвердил вернувшийся Коичи. - Цуеши оставил машину на стоянке, поднимется сейчас. Держитесь вместе. Вряд ли нас найдут неприятности, но все-таки...

Лифт тренькнул, прервав его на середине, и они вошли.

\- Вместе и смотреть интереснее, - закончил Коичи как ни в чем не бывало, подмигивая мелкой девчушке с хвостиками.

Цубаса наклонился к Такизаве.

\- Ничего, - тихо прошептал он. - Я никому не выдам твой секрет, капитан. - Он выпрямился, подавив желание рассмеяться.

Полтора часа спустя смеяться ему расхотелось.

\- Да, она... большая.

\- Почти четыре с половиной метра. - Коичи поднес программку ближе к глазам; в приглушенном свете мелкие иероглифы было видно не очень хорошо.

\- Я бы такую завел, - мечтательно сказал Такизава.

Цубаса отвлекся от огромной плавающей кругами туши и обвел взглядом зал. Ему показалось…

\- Цуеши у пингвинов, - пояснил Коичи. - Нашел собратьев по жизненной философии.

\- Пользуешься, что он тебя не слышит.

\- Ага, боюсь, - сухо ответил Коичи. - Цубаса?

\- А? - Цубаса повернулся к нему и добавил рассеянно:

\- Я пойду отойду, поищу Цуеши.

Коичи кивнул и завозился в кармане в поисках зажигалки. Цубаса краем уха уловил, как Такизава (второй раз за час) указал ему на большой красный знак, запрещающий курение в помещении; все его внимание было сосредоточено на закутке возле лифта, где, он был уверен...

\- Ну ты и тормоз, думал, никогда от них не отклеишься. - Мана оттолкнулся от стены, у которой стоял, и кивнул в качестве приветствия. Цубаса огляделся.

\- Ты один?

\- Пока да. - Мана пожал плечами. - В машине ничего, я проверил. Твоя работа?

Цубаса покачал головой.

\- Никак. Она у Цуеши... у одного из Домото с собой. Он с ней спит вместе.

\- Это вон красавчик тот? - Мана ухмыльнулся, кивнув в сторону Коичи и Такизавы. - У тебя всегда с такими быстро, а?

\- Он не курьер, и Босс мне про него не говорил. - Цубаса помедлил. - Его подобрали по дороге, везли в Токио. Деревенский простачок. Затащил нас сюда. - Он фальшиво, быстро улыбнулся. Кажется, Мана поверил. Впрочем, расслабляться не стоило. - Ты-то зачем сюда притащился?

\- Проверяю ход работы, - Мана поиграл бровями, и тут же посерьезнел. - Имай, время поджимает. Сколько вы будете в Осаке? День, два? А до Токио едва ночь пути. Либо ты действуешь быстро, либо... - Он провел пальцем по горлу. Цубаса побледнел.

\- Невидимым я становиться пока не умею, - огрызнулся он. - Предлагаешь вырвать сумку у Домото из рук, как воришке в парке? И бежать потом, пока меня не пристрелят в спину?

\- Вот и застрели его первым, - так же раздраженно ответил Мана. - Понимаю твою нелюбовь к радикальным методам, но когда-нибудь тебе придется...

\- Нет, - отрубил Цубаса. - Я тебе сто раз говорил.

\- Я могу помочь.

Мана вздохнул, вставая и подходя близко, вплотную, бормоча Цубасе в губы. От него, как обычно, пахло терпким табаком.

\- Спасибо, не стоит. Все будет в порядке.

\- Как знаешь, - совсем уже тихо сказал Мана и провел языком по губам Цубасы, как делал всегда перед поцелуем.

\- Не мешаю? - поинтересовался Такизава.

Сердце Цубасы мгновенно ушло в пятки. Ничуть не смутившись, Мана хмыкнул и протиснулся мимо Такизавы, потрепав Цубасу по плечу.

\- Нет, - ответил он с любезной улыбкой. - Тут и правда не место.

Такизава проводил его взглядом. Мана отсалютовал, когда двери лифта закрывались, и Цубаса с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не закрыть лицо руками.

\- Старый знакомый? - спросил Такизава хмуро.

\- Бывший парень, - коротко сказал Цубаса и направился к лифту с одним желанием - оказаться одному. Такизава последовал за ним. Пока они не дошли до ярко освещенной стоянки, ни один не проронил ни слова.

Такизава достал ключи; машина пискнула пару раз и Цубаса открыл дверь, неуклюже забираясь внутрь. Он закрыл глаза, подался вперед и прислонился лбом к подголовнику переднего сиденья.

Судя по шуршанию, Такизава сел рядом с ним. Цубаса не открывал глаз и не поворачивал головы.

То, что Такизава поглаживает его спину, он заметил не сразу. Это было приятно; постепенно он расслаблялся, а потом начал мысленно пытаться проследить за движениями пальцев - вверх-вниз, то совсем кончиками, то всей ладонью, с нажимом.

\- Ты что делаешь? - наконец, спросил он.

\- Массаж. Тут неудобно, правда.

\- Мне нравится, - пробормотал Цубаса. - Продолжай.

Такизава негромко рассмеялся, но продолжил.

Через несколько минут Цубаса выпрямился, вздохнув.

\- А в аквариуме ты был рад его видеть, - заметил Такизава.

\- Ага, - сухо сказал Цубаса. – Как геморрой. Вне себя.

Он закрыл глаза.

И тут же распахнул, потому что Такизава его поцеловал. Отпрянуть было некуда, и только поэтому Цубаса не отпрянул, а только ошарашенно смотрел на Такизаву, тут же отстранившегося.

\- Привет, - сказал он смущенно. Это вышло так неуместно, что Цубаса только низко рассмеялся, и поцеловал его сам.

***

У Цубасы болела голова. Он всухую проглотил очередную таблетку, но боль не уменьшалась. Проблемы росли, как грибы после дождя; сумка, которую он должен был украсть, но не хотел, Босс со своим всевидящим оком, Мана с идиотским предложением, и Такизава.

Который, кстати, упорно делал вид, что они не целовались в машине, и сидел, уставившись в карту. Цуеши испытывал какую-то почти суеверную нелюбовь к нормальным шоссе и выбирал для поездок полулесные узкие дороги, по которым никто не ездил. Слава богу, хоть колесо у них ни разу не спускало.

На шоссе они в конце концов все же выехали, и их тут же остановила патрульная машина. Сидя в салоне, они наблюдали, как Цуеши разговаривает с полицейским, вежливо улыбаясь и показывая права - в которых, Цубаса знал, его звали по-другому. Он едва не спросил, успели ли они сменить номера в Осаке, но вовремя спохватился; то, что он привык к этим людям, не значило, что они не сдадут его Китагаве при первой возможности.

Вот тут и была самая большая проблема - он хотел к ним. Босс вытащил его из долгов, но с тех пор держал на поводке, как собаку, при любом удобном случае напоминая, как много он сделал для Цубасы, и сколько именно тот ему должен. Такизава же - Цубаса больше не сомневался в том, что он был из людей Китагавы, охрана для курьеров "на всякий случай" - выглядел почти беззаботным.

Он мотнул головой. Сейчас-то уже ничего не поделаешь, даже вздумай он по глупости попроситься перейти в семью Китагавы. Его только быстрее доставят по месту назначения.

\- На что угодно спорю, - негромко сказал Коичи, пока Цуеши раскланивался с полицейским. - Он думает, что мы тут все любовники.

\- А вы?... - осторожно спросил Цубаса. Коичи пожал плечами.

\- Сексом я, пожалуй, лучше с девушкой займусь, - ответил он. Цуеши тем временем дошел до машины и открыл дверь.

\- Никакого секса до Токио. - он закрыл дверь, и машина вежливо сообщила им, что бензина осталось совсем немного. - Я еще не забыл, как ты в прошлый раз меня из номера выгнал и дверь запер.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя третьим пригласил?

Цуеши сморщил нос.

Когда они въехали в Токио, время подбиралось к пяти. Отель, в который их привез Цуеши, был большим и просторным, и Цубаса решил спуститься в бар сразу же, как только бросил сумку на кровать своего с Цуеши номера.

В баре хотя бы было, на кого посмотреть - в паре метров от него, за барной стойкой, сидел очень симпатичный парень, наполовину азиат, и потягивал что-то алкогольное. Заметив взгляд Цубасы, парень отсалютовал ему стаканом - прямое приглашение присоединиться.

Цубаса покачал головой. Такизава, кажется, захватил не только его мысли, но и его либидо, которое ни на кого больше не отзывалось.

Он вернулся в номер и встал на пороге. Забытая Цуеши сумка валялась, небрежно кинутая, на кровати. Несколько секунд Цубаса смотрел на нее, а потом повернулся и вышел.

В номер Такизавы и Коичи он постучал импульсивно, не ожидая, что кто-то откроет, и поэтому был не готов, когда Такизава все-таки открыл дверь.

\- Цубаса, - сказал он приветливо, прислонившись к косяку, - заходи.

Цубаса проследил взглядом каплю, стекавшую по груди Такизавы. В одном полотенце. И мокрого.

\- Из душа? - спросил он, и откашлялся.

Такизава запер за ним дверь.

\- Коичи ушел, - зачем-то проинформировал он Цубасу, подходя ближе. Цубаса прижался к двери.

\- Внизу в баре видел симпатичного парня, - хрипло сказал он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Такизава приподнял брови.

\- Да?

Цубаса кивнул, нерешительно проводя рукой по скуле Такизавы вниз, по шее, к ключицам.

\- Не слишком быстро? - Хотя, мысленно добавил он, если Такизава остановится сейчас...

\- У нас мало времени, - глухо сказал Такизава. Цубаса зажмурился на секунду. Почему-то он не думал, что Такизава имеет в виду время до возвращения Коичи.

Такизава отступил назад и за край рубашки потянул Цубасу за собой; тот двинулся следом, расстегивая пуговицы на ходу, благо, до кровати идти было недалеко. Она была узкой, односпальной, и удобно улечься, не прижимаясь друг к другу, было невозможно, впрочем, Цубаса совсем не возражал. Он лизнул такизавскую ключицу, пробуя влажную кожу на вкус. Такизава вывернулся из-под него и оказался сверху; с его мокрых волос капало Цубасе на грудь. Потом на шею - Такизава наклонялся для поцелуя, глубокого и медленного. Одновременно он попытался стянуть с Цубасы джинсы, и тот приподнялся, чтобы было удобней. Трусы отправились в общую кучу одежды на полу.

Все это время они молчали. Цубаса провел ладонями по груди Такизавы, очерчивая крепкие мускулы, и Такизава вдруг дернулся и отрывисто рассмеялся.

\- Щекотно.

Цубаса ухмыльнулся и потянул Такизаву вниз, чтобы лизнуть сосок. Такизава зашипел, но не отдернулся.

\- А так? - поинтересовался он как можно невиннее.

\- Ты продолжай, - сказал Такизава слабо, пытаясь придать голосу командный тон.

\- Слушаюсь, Хидеаки-сама. - Цубаса переключился на второй сосок, прикусывая его для эксперимента.

Такизава внезапно отстранился и сел на пятки.

\- Так, - сказал он не терпящим возражений голосом. - Лежи здесь, я сейчас.

\- Лежу здесь, - кивнул Цубаса, следя взглядом за задницей уходящего в ванную Такизавы, и неспешно поглаживая свой член. Такизава вернулся с презервативом, помахивая им, как маленьким флагом.

\- А ты запасливый, - рассмеялся Цубаса. Такизава подмигнул.

\- Это отель хороший. Заботятся о клиентах.

\- Я как-то был в капсульном, - поделился Цубаса, когда Такизава залез обратно. - Там и порнуху дают.

\- Ты лучше порнухи, - сказал Такизава и лизнул головку цубасиного члена.

Тот задохнулся и толкнулся вперед; Такизава наткнулся на одно из его самых чувствительных мест.

\- Шшш.

Такизава взял его за бедра и лизнул снова, раз, два, а потом начал сосать. Цубаса закусил губу, запрокидывая голову назад и выгибаясь. Вдохи получались частыми и отрывистыми. Смутно он слышал, как кто-то постучал в дверь номера, но даже и не подумал обратить на это внимание Такизавы. Тот тем временем втолкнул в него палец, отчего Цубаса поморщился. Слишком много времени прошло с момента его последнего секса. Он все же подался вперед, когда Такизава ввел в него еще палец, а потом все прекратилось.

Цубаса открыл глаза.

\- Дай я, - хрипло потребовал он. Взяв презерватив, он подтолкнул Такизаву и уложил его на спину. Вот, этому трюку он научился в юности - Цубаса взял презерватив в рот и надел на член, расслабив горло, как мог.

\- Отличная... техника, - заметил Такизава, тяжело дыша.

\- Порнуха - друг человека. - Цубаса устроился сверху. - Ты не стесняйся…

\- …будь как дома? – рассмеялся Такизава и потянул его на себя.

От жжения у Цубасы защипало в глазах, но оно быстро прошло. Он наклонился, уперся лбом в плечо Такизавы и только подавался навстречу медленным ритмичным толчкам.

***

Разбудило его жужжание мобильника. Цубаса перегнулся через край кровати и подтянул джинсы поближе, в одном из карманов найдя телефон. Такизава спал рядом, сбросив с себя одеяло, абсолютно голый.

\- Имай-кун, - поприветствовал его Босс. Цубаса едва не подскочил на кровати, резко сел.

\- Я сейчас не могу говорить, - тихо, насколько мог, сказал он в трубку.

\- И не надо, Имай-кун. - Босс помолчал несколько секунд. - Ты, главное, слушай. Время поджимает. Не думай больше о безопасности - по крайней мере, долгосрочной. Забирай папку, как только увидишь, а об остальном мальчики позаботятся.

\- Как?

\- Не забивай себе голову. - По тону Босса было понятно, какая судьба ждала Такизаву и Домото. Цубаса похолодел.

\- Главное, - продолжал Босс тем временем, - уложиться в две ночи. До меня дошли... известия, что Китагава ожидает товар через три дня. Ты сам знаешь, что тебе грозит, если не уложишься.

Цубаса кивнул, забыв, что Босс его не увидит. Впрочем, тому, кажется, и не нужно было словесного подтверждения. Он положил трубку, чувствуя, как его постепенно отпускает.

Решение Цубаса уже принял; стоило ему посмотреть на Такизаву, и он убеждался, что оно единственно верное. Он хотел дотронуться до лица Такизавы, но передумал и просто лег рядом, поближе. Такизава пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и повернулся на бок, закидывая на Цубасу руку. Лежать стало жарко и неудобно, но Цубаса и не думал шевелиться. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь не думать о том, что придется делать завтра.

\- Я в тебя влюбляюсь, кажется, - прошептал он и подождал. Такизава, даже если и слышал, не подал виду. А скорее всего, еще спал.

Цубаса, убаюканный тиканьем часов и ритмом ровного дыхания Такизавы, вскоре тоже заснул.

Второй раз его разбудил Такизава.

\- Ночью приходил Коичи, - сообщил он, быстро поцеловав Цубасу в нос. - Три раза приходил.

\- Я не слышал.

\- И я. - Такизава пожал плечами. - Он мне уже позвонить успел, побрюзжать. Завидно, небось.

Цубаса рассмеялся, легонько стукнув Такизаву по плечу.

\- У меня нога затекла, - сказал он. - Сползай с меня.

Он чувствовал себя лучше, чем несколько часов назад, наверное, оттого, что четко знал, что делать. Думать об этом раньше времени не имело смысла; Цубаса решил сосредоточиться на более важном. Более важное сидело на краю кровати, чистя зубы, и выглядело невероятно красивым. Его короткие светло-рыжие волосы торчали во все стороны, и Цубаса не удержался - протянул руку и пригладил. Такизава промычал что-то и умчался в ванную, видимо, продолжить утренний моцион.

Надо было вставать. Цубаса не спеша оделся и задумался.

\- Что сегодня по плану? - громко спросил он.

\- Не знаю. - Такизава вышел из ванной, вытирая лицо большим, явно не отельным, розовым полотенцем.- Кажется, едем в Канагаву.

\- Да? - Канагава была неожиданной для Цубасы удачей, но от этого не менее приятной. - Я в тех окрестностях родился.

\- Может, удастся к твоим родственникам заехать, - сказал Такизава, подходя. Цубаса помотал головой.

\- Там уже давно никто не живет.

Канагава? Пока они собирались, Цубаса быстро прикинул план города. Где можно будет укрыться, хотя бы первые пару ночей, пока не будет безопасно звонить. Кстати.

\- Такизава, - сказал он, - дай свой телефон.

\- Зачем тебе? - Такизава явно удивился, но протянул ему свой мобильник, серебристый, явно недешевый. - И почему ты все зовешь меня по фамилии?

Цубаса смутился. От фамилии у него не билось сердце, и он не чувствовал себя школьницей, встретившейся с кумиром.

\- Привычка, - соврал он вслух. - А как ты хочешь? Хидеаки?

Такизава скривился.

\- Хидеаки меня мама звала в детстве, когда наказывать собиралась. Хидэ вполне сойдет.

\- Ясно. - Цубаса кивнул. - Хидэ-кун, значит.

Такизава подошел к нему, улыбаясь.

Дверь открылась.

\- А вы все не успокаиваетесь? - хмуро вопросил Коичи, подозрительно оглядывая номер. - От всей души надеюсь, что вы не на моей кровати... - Он неопределенно взмахнул рукой.

\- Мы все равно отсюда уезжаем, какая разница, - разумно заметил Такизава.

\- Это дело принципа!

\- Не скажу, - невинно ответил Такизава, подмигнув Цубасе. Тот, правда, тоже надеялся, что они спали не на кровати Коичи, но вида не подал и улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Мне пришлось ночевать с Цуеши, - пожаловался Коичи. - А он никогда заснуть не может, достает меня своими байками.

\- По-моему, это только тебя, - сказал Цубаса с сомнением. - Меня никогда не доставал.

\- Охренеть, какой я везучий. - Коичи поднял взгляд в небо.

Поездка до Канагавы была самой короткой и самой веселой во всем их путешествии. Коичи в лицах пересказывал прошлую ночь, время от времени прерываемый Такизавой и Цуеши, и Цубаса смеялся, как не смеялся уже очень давно, и чувствовал себя дома.

Машину, как обычно, они оставили за пару сотен метров до места назначения. Цубаса так и не понял, зачем Такизава ходил на все встречи Домото с клиентами; возможно, проследить, не сдадут ли их другой семье? Но они выглядели, как старые друзья, этого было не сыграть.

Впрочем, дружба помехой к предательству никогда не была - Цубаса с горечью подумал о себе. Украдкой он кидал взгляды на внезапно вновь ставшую вожделенной сумку, пока они шли. Такизава держался рядом, но молчал, и только однажды нашел ладонь Цубасы и на мгновение сжал в своей. Цубаса почувствовал, как щекам становится тепло.

Удачный момент подвернулся неожиданно. Встреча была назначена, видимо, в очередном баре, куда их пропустили, предварительно поморщившись от их неброского внешнего вида. Цубаса как раз оглядывался по сторонам, когда Цуеши, со словами: "Держи", просто скинул в его руки сумку и отошел к дальней стене. Такизава и Коичи последовали за ним, а Цубаса как будто примерз к полу.

Наконец он сделал шаг назад, другой, а потом развернулся и направился к выходу, спокойным шагом, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. В сумку он вцепился почти судорожно, но заставил себя помедлить у выхода и открыть ее. Стоя спиной к залу, Цубаса разглядывал небольшую тонкую папку, приведшую его к этому месту. Ничем особенным она не выделялась. Повертев в руках, он запихнул ее обратно, и тут сзади раздался хлопок, потом еще и еще. Цубаса не сразу догадался, что это выстрелы.

Его как будто подбросило; он побежал к выходу, не оглядываясь и отчаянно молясь про себя, чтобы Такизава успел уйти. Его теперь уже никто не замечал. Посетители и персонал панически кричали, мечась по бару, словно птицы в клетке.

Он бежал по памяти, мимо машины, мимо домов, прижимая к себе сумку, не обращая внимания на то, сколько уже бежит, и остановился только, когда боль в боку уже нельзя было игнорировать. Он опустился на колени, хватая ртом воздух. Глаза резало, а когда он потер их, стало жечь еще сильнее. Цубаса попытался сквозь слезы оглядеться вокруг. Он был на какой-то то ли стройке, то ли свалке; в наступивших сумерках ничего не было видно, и вокруг царила тишина, странная в пределах города.

Он потер глаза еще раз и как раз потянулся за мобильным, когда услышал топот позади. Резко обернувшись, Цубаса спрятал сумку за спину, будто это могло ему помочь.

Из-за угла выбежал Такизава, щурясь в закоулок, в котором сидел Цубаса.

\- Придурок, - выдохнул он, подбегая ближе и обнимая Цубасу, зарываясь рукой в его волосы. - Я уже думал, потерял тебя...

\- Я собирался тебе позвонить, отдать ее Китагаве, прости, я не хотел, - бессвязно шептал Цубаса, чувствуя огромное облегчение. Ровно до тех пор, пока Такизава не отстранился и Цубаса не увидел, что у него в другой руке.

Он побледнел и застыл на месте.

Такизава попытался вложить пистолет в его руки, но Цубаса отдернулся.

\- Цубаса, - поспешно заговорил Такизава, положив оружие на землю и обхватив лицо Цубасы ладонями, - послушай меня. Нас найдут люди Огавы.

Цубаса попытался встать, но Такизава удержал его.

\- Да послушай же! Коичи с Цуеши успели уйти незамеченными. Они нас найдут. Но нужно, чтобы Огавы не подумал, что ты его предал. Ты же - предал его? - спросил он, неуверенно вглядываясь в лицо Цубасы. Тот кивнул, не доверяя голосу.

\- Если я буду ранен, он поверит, что ты пытался убежать от меня, а не от своих же, - шептал Такизава. - Посмотри на меня. Я тебя не выдам.

Цубаса верил ему, и от этого было еще страшнее.

\- Не могу, - сказал он. Голос сломался в середине слова, и Цубаса закашлялся. Такизава поцеловал его, быстро, нежно.

\- Надо.

\- Босс никогда мне не поверит. А даже если и поверит, Китагава никогда не примет меня в семью. - Цубаса зажмурился. Такизава встряхнул его.

\- У тебя есть мое слово. Я тебе обещаю. - Он поднял пистолет и протянул его Цубасе. - Я обещаю, что мы будем вместе. Если ты сделаешь то, о чем я тебя прошу.

Цубаса никогда в жизни не стрелял, тем более в человека; он неловко перехватил рукоять, но пистолет был слишком тяжелым, и целиться было неудобно.

Послышались голоса и шум, на который они оба не обратили внимания. Забытая сумка валялась на земле.

\- Не закрывай глаза, - инструктировал его Такизава. - Не упирай дуло мне в плечо, отойди на пару шагов. Чуть правее. Вот. Давай. - Он смотрел в глаза Цубасе уверенным, спокойным взглядом, и под этим взглядом Цубаса выстрелил. От сильной отдачи он едва не упал, неуклюже шагнул назад, пытаясь удержать равновесие.  
Зато Такизава застонал и свалился на одно колено, а потом и упал. Цубаса мгновенно уверился, что попал ему в самое сердце. Он опустил, наконец, пистолет, и хотел было подойти, но не смог сделать и шага. Только смотрел на кривящего губы от боли Такизаву, пока не подбежал Мана. Тот, наверное, что-то говорил, по крайней мере, у него двигались губы и он тряс Цубасу за плечи. Цубаса не слышал; пространство вокруг него сжималось и звенело все сильнее, пока не сомкнулось плотным кольцом, и он не погрузился в темноту.

***

Цубаса пришел в себя в машине, напротив Такизавы, который, на удивление, был в сознании. Сидели они, судя по всему, в грузовике.

\- Я уже начал волноваться, - пытаясь улыбнуться, сказал Такизава. Цубаса посмотрел на него в ужасе. - Все не так плохо, - попытался Такизава его подбодрить. - Меня как следует перевязали. Видимо, надеются отдать Огаве живым. - Он фыркнул.

\- Я думал, ты умер. - Голос Цубасу не слушался. Руки дрожали. Он ощущал себя девяностолетним стариком.  
Такизава глубоко вдохнул.

\- Я же обещал, - серьезно сказал он. - Теперь дело за Коичи и Цуеши. Надеюсь, они догадаются взять машину.  
Грузовик подскочил, и Такизава застонал сквозь зубы. Цубаса сжал губы, пытаясь не поддаться импульсу расплакаться или запаниковать и начать стучать по дверям.

\- Не надо было соглашаться, - обреченно вздохнул он.

\- На что? На задание втереться к нам в доверие?

\- И выкрасть папку, да.

\- Мы же встретились, - сказал Такизава. Он вытянул ногу, подошвой уперся в голень Цубасы и легонько толкнул.

\- И я тебя убил. Отличное начало отношений.

\- Эй, не хорони раньше времени. - Такизава облизнул губы. - А у нас есть отношения?

Цубаса с сожалением подумал, что могло бы быть, если бы. Мотнул головой.

\- Да какая разница, скоро...

Он не договорил; грузовик подбросило раз, второй, и занесло. Такизава свалился на Цубасу, в голос вскрикнув, и они замерли, прислушиваясь. Ничего подозрительного слышно не было, и вскоре Цубаса расслабился, насколько мог в своем нынешнем положении, и помог Такизаве приподняться. Машину снова завели, и двери грузовика открылись.

\- Вы тут уже и улеглись! - раздался недовольный голос Коичи из темноты. Цубаса еще никогда не был так рад его брюзжанию.

Коичи забрался внутрь, захлопнул двери, и они поехали.

\- Цуеши? - слабо спросил Такизава. Он еще больше побледнел, это было заметно даже в полумраке.

\- За рулем? Папа римский. - Коичи нахмурился и осмотрел его плечо. - Тебя бы в больницу.

\- Тут меньше двух часов пути, выдержу.

\- Без руки хочешь остаться? - Коичи попытался оторвать полосу ткани от своей рубашки, но не смог. - Вот и верь киношникам после этого, - пробурчал он. - Надо чем-то перевязать. Кто тебя так?

\- Цубаса, - коротко ответил Такизава.

Коичи обернулся и посмотрел на Цубасу тем же внимательным, цепким взглядом, что и в первый день их встречи.  
\- Молодец, - наконец, сказал он.

Такизава слабо сжал здоровой рукой ладонь Цубасы. Тот перехватил ее и схватил покрепче, абсурдно ощущая, что теперь он, наконец, в полной безопасности.

Некоторое время спустя Такизава снова потерял сознание, и Цубаса прижался губами к его ладони, закрыв глаза.  
Коичи потрепал его по плечу и отошел, остаток пути они ехали в тишине.

Когда двери грузовичка снова открылись, Цубаса вздрогнул. Несколько мужчин, негромко переговариваясь, забрали Такизаву. Он резко обернулся, дикими глазами глядя на Коичи.

\- Приехали, парень. - Коичи пожал плечами.

Цубаса сглотнул. Пока его вели из подземной стоянки выше, по коридорам какого-то явно офисного здания, он успел продумать и в подробностях, по ролям, проиграть в мыслях всевозможные варианты своей встречи с Китагавой.

Один из якудза рядом с ним вежливо постучался и вошел.

\- Можно? - спросил он. - Китагава-сама, груз доставлен.

Груз - это он? Цубаса смотрел на Китагаву Хирому, сухонького невысокого старичка, сидящего за огромным столом из темного дерева. Из-за этого стола он правил одной из самых влиятельных семей якудза в Японии.  
Мужчины поклонились и вышли, остался только один. Цубасу несколько покоробила такая низкая оценка его опасности, но он тут же покачал головой - все правильно, больше народу, чтобы его скрутить, и не нужно.  
Китагава заговорил первым.

\- Мне сейчас полагается пытать тебя ради информации.

Говорил он вполне дружелюбно, но Цубаса не обманывался на свой счет. Он не считал, что выйдет отсюда живым, несмотря на все заверения Такизавы.

\- Я вам и так все расскажу.

\- Расскажешь, - кивнул Китагава. Помолчал. - Как тебе понравилось ездить с моими мальчиками?

\- С... Цуеши и Коичи? - уточнил Цубаса. - Понравилось.

\- Ты выстрелил в Хидеаки, насколько я понимаю?

Цубаса вспыхнул и прикусил язык, чтобы не начать оправдываться. Вместо этого он пожал плечами. Китагава кивнул несколько раз.

\- Да, знаю, он сам тебя попросил. Ты молодец, не теряешься...

Цубаса попытался скрыть свое удивление. Китагава почему-то сказал то же, что и Коичи. Что за порядки были в семье Китагава, что за стрельбу в своих только хвалили? Кем-кем, а молодцом Цубаса себя не чувствовал. У него дрожали колени, и хотелось выпить.

Китагава постучал пальцами по столу.

\- Полагаю, чтобы тебе все объяснить, нужно кое-кого привести. - Он кивнул одному из мужчин у входа, и тот открыл дверь.

\- Юкио, - охнул Цубаса, увидев вошедшего. Тот смущенно улыбнулся.

\- Привет?

\- Юкио-кун пришел к нам, как только получил свою миссию, - спокойно пояснил Китагава. - Конечно, мы поверили ему не сразу...

\- Я шпионил с месяц, - сказал Юкио. - Рассказал Боссу... Огаве, - поправился он, - кто будет курьером, и по какому маршруту поедет, все чин-чином. Я, правда, думал, Ману вместо меня возьмут. - Он отвел взгляд.  
Цубаса всегда соображал быстро. Выходит, этот фарс с самого начала был тройным - Домото знали, что он будет пытаться выкрасть у них папку, знали о его миссии. Только он думал, что в курсе всего, хотя на самом деле был полным дураком.

\- А Такизава? - сглотнув, спросил он.

\- Элемент сюрприза. Во многих смыслах, как оказалось, - задумчиво проговорил Китагава, и Цубаса опять покраснел. Откуда у глав якудза столько ушей во всех стенах?

\- У тебя есть выбор, Имай Цубаса-кун, - продолжил Китагава. Цубаса непонимающе уставился на него. Выбор? - Ты можешь остаться с нами. Или ты можешь уехать. Куда-нибудь, где мы могли бы присматривать за тобой. - Он наставил на Цубасу указательный палец. - Не охранять, разумеется. Куда-нибудь далеко. Как тебе Хоккайдо?  
Цубаса молчал, облизывая пересохшие губы.

\- Можно мне увидеть Такизаву? - спросил он наконец.

Китагава медленно наклонил голову.

\- Хорошо.

Такизава лежал в огромной кровати, в личном номере на последнем этаже. Его уже перевязали заново, и он лежал, уставившись в телевизор. Когда Цубаса вошел, он заглушил звук.

\- Пятнадцать минут, - сказал мужчина, который вел Цубасу, и отступил к двери. Цубаса подошел к кровати.

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - ответил Такизава. - Что тебе Джонни сказал?

\- Кто? - не понял Цубаса.

\- Китагава. Джонни - его кличка.

\- И многие его так зовут? - поинтересовался Цубаса, заранее зная ответ.

Такизава широко, проказливо улыбнулся.

\- Не думаю. - Он посерьезнел. - Так что он тебе сказал?

Цубаса встал на колени возле кровати, оказавшись на одной высоте с Такизавой.

\- Что я могу остаться, - ответил он, но продолжил, перебив такизавское "я же говорил". - Я уеду.

\- Уедешь, - повторил Такизава.

Цубаса кивнул; завел растрепавшуюся челку Такизаве за ухо.

\- Я в тебя влюбляюсь, - просто сказал он. - Я в тебя выстрелил.

Такизава смотрел на него, а Цубаса не мог встретиться с ним взглядом. Он опустил глаза, изучая узоры на простыне.

\- Коичи сказал мне, что я молодец. А я все думаю, что было бы, если бы я тебя убил. А ведь такое может быть, да? - Он криво усмехнулся. - Еще одно подобное задание, и в следующий раз ты скажешь мне, чтобы я стрелял в сердце. Я слишком труслив, чтобы выстрелить в свое.

Он замолчал и поднял голову. Такизава смотрел в окно, отвернувшись и сжав руку, лежащую на одеяле, в кулак.  
Цубаса отвел взгляд и развернулся, выходя.

***

Цубаса окинул взглядом помещение. Ну вот, вроде, все было готово, все вещи наконец-то вытащены из сумок и разложены по своим местам, а мебель установлена на предназначенные ей места, вместо того, чтобы стоять посередине комнаты.

Он аккуратно повесил отданные ему ключи от машины, на которой ездили они вчетвером, на гвоздик у двери, и отступил, глядя на них с сожалением.

В Отару он пробыл уже около трех недель, и заметил одно: тут было холодно. Местные жители, наоборот, отнеслись к новоприбывшему необычайно тепло. Правда, все время расспрашивали его, когда он собирается жениться.

Цубаса выглянул в окно. Он все еще был излишне настороже, но никогда не замечал никакого наблюдения. Впрочем, он слишком хорошо знал, что радоваться не стоило - вряд ли люди Китагавы были настолько некомпетентны, чтобы разъезжать за ним следом в больших черных джипах.

В дверь позвонили, и Цубаса вздрогнул. На часах половина девятого. В такое время приходить никто не должен был.

Он осторожно подошел к двери и открыл, не забыв накинуть цепочку.

\- Привет, - неуклюже поздоровался Такизава. - Можно? Тут дубак.

Совершенно на автомате Цубаса убрал цепочку и открыл дверь, впуская неожиданного гостя. Такизава не изменился за три недели, только волосы были меньше растрепаны, и рука покоилась на перевязи.

\- Как плечо? - только и спросил Цубаса.

\- Потихоньку. - Такизава немного подвигал рукой из стороны в сторону. Прошел в комнату. - Уютно, - одобрительно заметил он.

\- Спасибо.

Они замолчали. Цубаса не знал, что и думать. Зачем Такизава приехал?

Последний вопрос он озвучил. Такизава долго не отвечал, а потом достал из кармана куртки сигареты и, кое-как прикурив, сел в одно из кресел.

\- Когда ты уехал, я на тебя долго злился, - сказал он. - Недели две, не меньше. Потом понял, что никак не могу выкинуть тебя из головы. Я и раньше не особо мог, правда. - Он покачал головой. - Пошел к Джонни.

Цубаса подошел ближе, как будто его дергали за веревочку.

\- Устроил ему такой разнос. - Такизава самодовольно улыбнулся. - Сказал, что уйду, если он не вернет тебя обратно, но старик помешан на свободе выбора. Все твердил мне, что ты сам захотел уехать.

Цубаса кивнул и сделал еще шаг вперед.

\- Поэтому я решил. - Такизава поискал глазами пепельницу, но не нашел, и затушил сигарету в стакане с кофе. - Извини. В общем, сначала я решил, что если тебе когда-нибудь нужно будет меня убить, я сделаю так, что ты меня возненавидишь.

Между Цубасой и креслом оставался едва ли метр. Он шагнул еще ближе.

\- Ужасная идея, - сказал он глухо.

Такизава кивнул.

\- Я потом тоже так подумал. Поэтому сказал Джонни, что хватит с нас опасностей на свои задницы. Ну, слишком больших опасностей. Так вот. Не хочешь побыть курьерами? - Такизава смущенно улыбнулся и достал из кармана ключи от машины, протягивая их Цубасе. - Можем соревноваться с Коичи и Цуеши. У них, конечно, фора, но я в нас верю.

Цубаса опустился на колени перед креслом, расстегнул на Такизаве куртку, отбирая у него ключи.

\- Только если вести буду я.


End file.
